


Pack Mechanics

by HydroM



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (Because even Jeff Davis isn't canon compliant), (because -FUCK- your need to hetero-normalize a same-sex relationship), Kid Fic, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Pack Dad Derek Hale, Pack Dad Stiles Stilinski, Pack Feels, Stiles Takes Care Of The Pack, Stiles identifies as a CIS-Male, Your Heteronormativity is problematic, therefore he is a Pack Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HydroM/pseuds/HydroM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pack.</p><p>For most its family, growing up in a safe place, a loving home. The Hale Pack its no different, but it is.</p><p>Or where Stiles and Derek's life is finally stable, and they have a family.</p><p>(Gift for Trilliath because I adore her, and what she does)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack Mechanics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trilliath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliath/gifts).



> I wrote this out of the frustration of being so sick and tired of people heteronormalizing Derek and Stiles relationship with the pack, like its "so cute" to attempt to challenge Stiles' gender identity with society's standard of "A Mom and Dad." Its problematic, since 99% of those fics are for Male-CIS Stiles, and it defaces Transgendered individuals battles they're facing, which has become a major problem in the US as of late. This needs to stop. So I am trying my best to help incorporate that, if it doesn't take, at least I tried.
> 
> Please enjoy, and know this comes from a place of love, even though it basically tells you to go fuck yourself, cause sometimes tough love is the best love for change.

The rebuilt Hale House always brings a smile to Stiles face whenever he takes Rosco down the long winding driveway to the 'private property.' Yes he wasn't letting that go, he wouldn't be himself if he did. Stiles hummed along to the music blaring from Rosco's stereo, before he pulled up into his usual parking spot among the plethora of vehicles, right next to a certain Camaro, and Toyota. 

Stiles was very proud of Derek when he decided to get a more responsible care for the pack, even after Derek gave Erica the Camaro, Stiles tries to blank out the time he caught Erica and Boyd in it, but it still flashes in his mind, and he thuds his head against Rosco's wheel after he puts it in park. "Focus. Stiles, c'mon focus." Stiles unbuckles his belt, grabbing the bag of groceries they convinently forgot for Pack Night today, Isaac's puppy eyes rivaling even Scott's now, Stiles was unable to say no to him, he had a heart okay? He couldn't be mean to Isaac, not anymore, he needed the stability, now more than ever. Regression was a bitch.

The door to the Hale House cracked open just as Stiles got out of Rosco, quarry in hand. Stiles noted that a head peeked out, to see his Catwoman there grinning, waving her fingers in a crescending motion as if testing out her claws in a wave, before cackling and running back inside. Stiles hid a smile, shaking his head, glad Erica could be playful now that she was a Werewolf, it had its own problems of course, but at least she had a chance to live, at least she had a wonderful new family to help her mother out. 

The entire pack was here, parents, Necro-uncle excluded, thankfully, the creepy bastard was probably stalking around somewhere in the world, he may have changed over a new leaf after he snapped out of his Alpha-fugue, but the taint of who he had taken from Derek was still there, always would be, no matter how hard he worked to make Derek's life better, easier, the loss of Laura would be felt forever. 

Stiles frowns at his train of thought flickering madly from Erica to Peter, to Derek's losses. Stiles almost being one of them, until he sat Derek down and got him snapped out of his own self-deprecating cycle all those years ago, Stiles was very familiar with them, he had one for most of his life since preschool, when his ADHD made others weary of him, except Scott, of course, but thats because Scott's his Bro. Stiles shakes his head trying to get his head in order. Okay, Adderal time. He made his way into the home, walking towards the kitchen, humming the left over melody from the song he had been blasting in Rosco. Smiling at Derek in the backyard with the Pack, grilling next to the Sheriff since the entire pack was several families piled together, they needed several grills to provide for the growing horde of Werewolves. Grabbing his prescription bottle on the medicine shelf, he grabs one, and fills up a glass of water, he gulps down the pill before moving on to getting started on the side dishes. 

Stiles moves on over to take out the Peeler in the drawers lined under the counter, he starts washing the potatos before peeling them, and setting them aside, smiling when he noticed the Fryer was ready now, since he had set it before he had left to get the potato's they mysteriously ran out of within three days, hoping it wasn't another weird craving Kira was having again since she was pregnant. Stiles smirks as he looks out the window, looking at Kira and Scott now, as they cuddle on one of the lawn chairs, she's got about two more months to pop, but she's getting there, Allison and Chris are sitting with Erica's Mom, and Boyd's Grandma, and Father, talking about something, while Isaac plays with Erica and Boyd's daughter Arielle, her tight curls wildly flailing about, giggles piercing even to his ears inside the walls of the house, wincing in sympathy to the Werewolf ears. 

After slicing and dicing the potato's and placing them in the fryer, a pair of squealing toddlers bumrush from the porch into the Kitchen, dive bombing Stiles left leg, nearly bowling him over, as a trailing Derek chuckles shaking his head, before schooling his features, noticing Stiles being tackled by their own kids. Layla and Nick were handfuls, but adorable, the adoption process took forever, but it was completely worth it in the end, to make sure the twins stayed together. 

Layla's little claws clinging to the denim of Stiles' Jeans as she tried to climb up him, wanting to be hugged, while Nick leaned back, pouting at his younger sister, wishing he could sprout claws so he could climb Papa too. "Layla Michelle, get off Papa right now, you know not to use your Claws for climbing." Derek's voice scolding and stern as he approached going to get her.

Stiles stopped him with a headshake, smiling. "She's not hurting me, Sourwolf. Her claws aren't long enough to go through these yet, besides you know Malia was the one to teach her and Arielle how to climb using them." Picking up his little girl, he scent-marked her by rubbing his face along her own, smiling when she returned the action just as vigoriously, before ducking down and picking Nick up to do the same to him, grunting a little under the combined weight of his pair of three year-olds.

Derek walked slower as he approached his family, smiling as he ran his hands along the back of his children's heads, leaning forward to kiss Stiles softly on the lips, chaste despite his intentions of wanting to get Stiles to himself for a few minutes, but of course Nick saw Rosco and wanted to go play with Papa. "Don't remind me, I'm just glad her and Peter aren't here today, I want it to be just us. Do you need help finishing the rest of the fries, Stiles?"

Stiles smiled to Derek shaking his head, "They'll be done soon, enough, we just needed a few. Can you put the rest away for me though?" Derek nodded in acknowledgment, as Stiles continued on "Also, who was the one to eat the last bits of these? I could have swore we had nearly two bags worth of Potato's left for today."

Derek grinned as he picked Nick up, setting him on his shoulder. "Layla saw them and wanted to make a garden like Grandma Claudia had, so she and John planted a few rows out back." Carrying the Potato's and Nick to the Pantry, depositing the former, and carrying the latter back to the door, holding on tighter as the squirming three year old fought his dad for freedom, as he made his way out to the backyard again. "I am going to go help John with the food again, he's looking a little overwhelmed from the three grills. Nick go play with Boyd, he's looking lonely." 

"Okay Daddy!" Nick grinned up to Derek as he made his way over to go play with his uncle, running all the way.

Meanwhile, Stiles was staring at Layla, giving her a wonderous look, eyes slightly glistening. "Layla, did ya really want a big garden like G-Grandma had?"

Layla looked back up to Stiles, brightly smiling and nodding. "Gran'pa tol' me about how you and Gram'a used to play in th' gar'en aaaaaaaaaaaaaall the time." Layla grinning as she extended her arms as she emphasized how often Stiles and Claudia would spend on the garden back at the Sheriff's home.

Stiles' heart clenched as he smiled to his little girl. "Did you want to make a garden with Grandpa?"

Layla tilted her head frowning a little. "No, papa, I want to make one with you, an' Poppy, an' Nick!" Layla nodded after she answered, grinning widely and happily to her papa. Leaning in she placed a big kiss on his cheek, before laughing.

Stiles was flabberghasted, he stared at Layla before smiling and nodding to her, nuzzling her again with the opposite cheek. "That would be lovely, why don't you let me go get the fries out there, and we can eat, and then we'll go look at the garden you got ready for us, how about that?" 

The little girl grinned, and nodding excitedly before she scrambled down Stiles body, belting out to Derek "Poppy! Papa sai' we can play in the gar'en after supper!" She let out a giggle as she went to go play with Boyd and Nick.

Stiles stood there a moment, just staring out the bay window next to the doors leading out to the backyard, smiling, before the smell of burning fries hit his nose. "Oh Shit!" Stiles ran and grabbed the tray in the fryer to rescue the fries, while the Wolves heard Stiles cursing and the scent of the fries, started laughing.

Stiles sighs as he looks at the extra crispy fries, shaking his head. "Looks like we're going to just be short on fries." Stiles smiled as he looked at the pantry, leaving the rest of the potatos for the little Garden they're going to make, after all, he wanted to give his kids what his mother gave him. Love.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dedicating this to Trilliath, because she deserves recognition for her lovely work, and how much joy she's brought to my experience here in the Teen Wolf Fandom.
> 
> Thank you for all that you do! ^_^


End file.
